The Adventures of Puss in Boots
The Adventures of Puss in Boots is an American computer-animated Netflix Original Series based on the film Puss in Boots. The show follows the adventures of Puss in Boots. It was premiered in January 16, 2015 and ended on January 26, 2018 Official Synopsis The world's greatest feline fighter, lover and milk connoisseur is back in this original series filled with daring adventures, great boots, and laugh-out-loud fun! The entire family will be entranced by Puss' fantastical CG world filled with new characters, exotic locations and mystical tales that make up the stuff of legends. There's nothing that can get in this celebrated swashbuckling kitty's way...except maybe a hairball. Overview Set before the events of the Puss in Boots movie, Puss, our favorite feline hero, accidently takes down the protective barrier around the mythical town of San Lorenzo. After his mistake he swears to restore the protective barrier. To do so, in the end, he must pay the ultimate price to save his friends and the world itself. Plot Season 1 After saving Dulcinea from thief's he follows her back to the hidden town of San Lorenzo, then accidently takes down the protective barrier around the mythical town of San Lorenzo. After his mistake he swears to restore the protective barrier. Season 2 Puss, our favorite feline hero, accidently takes down the protective barrier around the mythical town of San Lorenzo. After his mistake he swears to restore the protective barrier. To do so, in the end, he must pay the ultimate price to save his friends and the world itself. Season 3 San Lorenzo is raised into the heights on top of a gigantic statue of the Bloodwolf. Puss proves himself guilty in raising the Bloodwolf, but after Uli blurts out it was all his doing. To undo his actions, Puss must set out to find the Crown of Souls to revise his actions. Puss's journey sets out to make a new team, while Puss get's imprisoned by the Mole King then journeys with the Sky Pirates, leading to him to help give birth to Feejee and her husband Brad's child. Puss and the pirates find the buried treasure that contains the Crown of Souls, but stumble into a trap set by the Captain's former parrot. In addition to bringing back the Crown of Souls, Puss introduces a group of creepy skeletons to San Lorenzo, setting everyone on edge. Season 4 With only one gem missing from the Crown of Souls, Puss, Dulcinea and their fellow San Lorenzans must journey to find the last gem in the Eldritch Castle. After retrieving the last Gem of the Crown of souls, they find out a secret involving the Duchess, making her choose between her friends and her family. Once they gather the last gem Puss and his friends must obtain other items to stop the bloodwolf when they learn the Crown of Souls doesn't work. Now they must set off to find out why it didn't work, putting themselves in danger. Season 5 With the Bloodwolf defeated, Puss believes everything to be alright not knowing that creatures are coming out of the portal to the Netherworld. Over the season Puss fights off the creatures, with the help of Dulcinea, Artepheus, and the other citizens of San Lorenzo, and attempts to close the portal. After failed attempts to close the portal Puss, Artepheus, Dulcinea, Toby, and Babieca. Upon arrival they find out they have gained new powers, all except for Puss. They find help from a resistance within the Netherworld to overthrow the ruler of it, The Blind Kind, and restore the old ruler, The Tiny Queen. Once they restore the Tiny Queen to power, she blocks the portal, but cannot close it. With the portal blocked and nothing able to get through, Puss and friends return home to find graves in front of the portal, their graves. Season 6 Upon finding their own graves at the end of Season 5, Puss and friend go to town to investigate what happened only to find out they were gone for a year, although for them it had been a few days. The town assumed them to be dead and had funerals. Once the people of the town found out that Puss had not died they returned to throw the bandits out of town. All is peaceful now in San Lorenzo, except lately there have been earthquakes, growing more in number and in intesity each day. Puss starts to looks for a way to stop these earthquakes only to find out that the portal to the Netherworld is unstable and that Earth and the Netherworld are bound to collide. After learning of this Puss, Dulcinea, Cleevil, and Artepheus go to find the Great Mage Sino. Within the Forbidden Citadel they find a seemingly broken and evil Sino, but this was only one half of him, the other half being Artepheus. After both halves reunite Sino says they must find the Arcanum, the most powerful magic artifact, to try and stop this. Once they find the Arcanum Sino tries to stop the destruction to find out even it can not stop the world being destroyed. The world then breaks apart, but Sino uses his magic to save San Lorenzo. With San Lorenzo floating in space Sino devises a plan to send Puss back in time to stop this from ever happening by never going to San Lorenzo in the first place. Puss agrees on one condition: that he can keep his memories of his journeys and of San Lorenzo, because if he never went to San Lorenzo they these events never happened. Sino agrees and sends Puss back. Dulcinea, before fading away to the new timeline asks Sino to send her back too with her memories so she can be with Puss, he agrees. At the end of the finale, Puss and Dulcinea ride off into the sunset together, leaving San Lorenzo and their friends behind. Trivia * In the finale it appears there are two Dulcineas, one that Sino sent back with Puss, another that entered San Lorenzo after meeting Puss in the Thieves Market. * Due to the events of the finale, much of the story was undone and it is unknown what actually happens in the new timeline. Category:Puss in Boots Category:Dulcinea Category:The Adventures of Puss in Boots Category:Episodes